


Paint my life

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: New house, new walls, a perfect way to spend their evening together





	Paint my life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!  
We have… a mix again. It’s fluff and smut time again.  
So…  
I SINNED. KINDA. A LITTLE. NOT TOO MUCH. IT’S REALLY FLUFFY THOUGH.  
Enjoy! <3

The artificial light of the shop illuminated what seemed to be an endless row of colorful squares, lining the walls along the ceiling. From each end of the spectrum, staring back at them, making their eyes hurt.

His hand was holding hers, fingers tangled tightly as they walked. She was reading her notes, immersed in her thoughts, not paying attention to her surroundings. As a result of that, she almost walked into the shelf, if it wasn’t for her husband’s quick reaction. His hands gripped her arms, pulling her back against his chest.

“Are you falling for me, Sweetheart?” he murmured teasingly, his lips against the back of her head. She laughed, turning around, her hands gripping his shoulders.

“Only if you catch me.”

“I’ll always catch you.” his words were muffled by her lips as she captured his in a soft kiss. He gripped her tighter, smiling widely as the world around them blurred.

After a moment of bliss, they separated, and she pulled him further down the alley, their hands locked once again.

They were choosing the color for the walls of their new bedroom. For the first two years of their marriage they were living in his apartment and they were happy and comfortable. Everything changed when they found out she was pregnant with their first child. Their current living arrangement wasn’t big enough anymore, and so they bought a house.

“What about this one?” he pointed towards the white paint. She scrunched her nose, shaking her head.

“Absolutely not.”

“Why not? It’s clean, and classic and-“

“And looks like walls in the hospital.” She concluded, standing with her hands on her hips.

“You don’t mind them there.” he argued, turning from the wall to his wife. She smiled, placing one hand on his cheek, smoothing his skin there.

“That’s because a) I don’t have a choice in that matter and b) white suits places like hospitals. And don’t get me wrong, I think white suits some spaces, but not our bedroom. What about that one?” she pointed towards the light blue. He shook his head.

“Definitely not. Why would you even think about that color?”

“It’s beautiful.”

“I wouldn’t say so.”

“I would. I _do._” She stood on her tiptoes, whispering into his ear. “It reminds me of your eyes.”

Her words made his cheeks take on some color, which made her laugh, completely content with herself as she retreated. They continued their search, looking over each and every patch of color. Suddenly her hand shot out, pressing against his chest, stopping him in his tracks.

“Look at this.” she pointed towards the delicate cream color, warm and comforting. They looked at each other, smiling as they decided.

“It’s perfect. Just like you are.” He smiled at her, causing her to grin.

“Oh yeah? Let me remind you your very own words the next time you get winded about something I do.” She teased him, her hand squeezing his.

She reached for two buckets of paint, and he swatted her hands away softly, lifting heavy cans himself. He scowled at her, not happy about her behavior.

“Rookie, do I really need to tell you why you shouldn’t and why you won’t be carrying those right now? You’re pregnant, you’re not doing any heavy lifting. Are we clear?” he pointed his finger at her and she grabbed it, pulling on his hand to kiss it, her eyes catching his.

“Yes, doctor.” She stepped closer, their gazes locked, intense and full of tension. “Now take me home.” A small whisper, only for him. He nodded, used to her teasing by now, but still as enamored by her the first day.

\---- ---- ----

By the time they got home, it was late afternoon. He planned to hire someone to paint their walls, Claire insisted on them doing it themselves. Ethan was skeptical, but she used her secret weapon on him. Truth be told, she used it more often than not, and she was not limiting herself to only their time at home. On multiple occasions she used it at the hospital, and it always worked, like a charm.

Her secret weapon were her eyes. One look from her emerald irises and he was coming undone, weak and at her mercy. That was what she used when they talked about painting walls. She said that it would be fun, a great bonding experience, bringing them closer.

“I have other ideas about getting closer to you that I think you might enjoy…” he whispered then, his arms coming around her waist. She laughed, straddling him on the couch they were sitting on.

“I’m sure you do. But it doesn’t change the fact that we’re painting it ourselves.”

Now they were dressed and ready to get to work. She was wearing one of his old shirts, her small bump sticking out against it slightly. She was staring at the walls with determination in her eyes. He was not. Far too distracted with the way she looked in his clothes, the sight doing things to him. She seemed to have noticed him staring, because she turned to him, smirk on her lips.

“See something you like?” she teased him, stepping forward. He dragged his eyes up her body, leaving a trail of fire in his wake.

“I love what I see. Especially what’s underneath that shirt of yours.” He mused, his voice low and smooth.

“Oh yeah?” she responded, doing a slow turn, showing herself off. “I love my clothes too.”

They got their utensils ready, opening the first can of paint, mixing it before getting their brushes ready. She went to the wall, beginning her work, focused on doing it right. He watched her for a while before an idea entered his head. He dipped his finger into the paint.

“Claire?” he called out, and as she turned around, he swiped his fingertip over her cheek, smearing the paint all over it. Her eyes widened as she realized what he did.

“Did you- oh my god, I can’t believe it. And here I was, thinking you were not the one to pull off stunts like this.” she laughed, shaking her head. And then she swiped her brush towards him, sending droplets of color in his direction. He lifted his arms, trying and failing to shield himself.

“You did not just do that, Ramsey.” He warned, stepping towards her, reaching for more paint at the same time.

“Oh, come on, you can’t tell me that you didn’t expect me to retaliate. I’m all about revenge.” She approached him, distracting him with her eyes again, and before he knew what was happening, she painted a line on his chest.

“You just started a war.”

“Game on, Ramsey.” She laughed as she ran away, dipping her brush in the can, sending the paint his way in waves.

He chased her, paint flying everywhere, staining the wall, falling onto the floor, covered in foil to protect it in case something like this happened. Coloring their clothes, their hair, their skin. They danced around each other, dodging the shots, running off from one another’s grasp.

Suddenly she gasped, clutching her stomach, and he felt his blood going cold. He dropped his brush and threw himself in her direction, panic setting in. He touched her arms softly, unsure what was happening. She leaned onto him, her forehead against his shoulder.

“Claire? Sweetheart, talk to me, what is going on. Are you okay?” he shot out questions, his heart beating so fast it almost jumped out of his chest. She leaned back and he closed his eyes, the uncertainty killing him.

And then he felt something brushing against his nose. His eyes snapped wide open, surprise all over his face. Claire was staring at him, a slight smile on her face.

“I believe I won.” She said softly, watching him closely. The realization settled in, his body relaxing.

“Claire… you just gave me a goddamn heart attack!” he fell against the wall, breathing heavily.

“I never said I’d play fair. As for that heart of yours…” she took a step towards him, pressing her ear to his chest, listening closely. “Sounds good to me.”

He kissed her hair, smiling softy.

“Okay, Mrs. Ramsey. You won, what do you say we do now?” he asked after a moment, his hands touching her belly gently. She grinned widely, picking up his brush and handing it to him.

“It’s our first home together. _Our own home_. I want it to be special. So… I was thinking we could put our initials under the layer of paint, so it would always be there.” she said, shyly, and he nodded.

“I love that idea. Let’s do this.”

Embracing her from behind, he held her hand with a brush, painting the first letters of their names on the wall.

_E. C. R._

Claire turned around to face him, biting her lip coyly. He dropped his forehead to hers, his grip on her tightening slightly. Their eyes locked, both finding mutual understanding. The brush fell to the floor as he pushed her against the wall gently. Lips locked, tender touches and heavy breaths, emotions taking over.

Ethan picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he carried her to the guest room, where they were sleeping for the time being. Setting her down on the mattress gently, he looked at his wife with adoration in his eyes.

“You are so beautiful.” He whispered, diving towards her, letting his hands delve underneath the shirt she was wearing. Her hands made a quick work of his clothes, the need to feel him as close to her as possible overshadowing everything else.

They were naked before they knew it, playing each other’s bodies like instruments, making the beautiful music together. His every look was intense, his every touch was gentle as he cherished his wife. Moans filled the air as their bodies connected, their movements in perfect symphony.

Her hands grabbed onto his shoulders, their lips meeting continuously. His thrusts were deep and slow, he was conscious of his actions, getting lost in her at the same time. His kisses changed the direction, forming a line down her neck, along her chest.

He retreated from her, moving further down her body with his lips, until he reached her belly, pressing tender kisses there.

“I love you so much.” he whispered softly, looking up at her. She noticed his eyes getting wet with tears. “Both of you.”

“I love you too.”

They resumed their pace as he pushed inside her again, moving faster and faster, remaining as gentle as he could. It was about him being afraid of hurting either her or the baby, but it was also about his need to take care of her, cherish her, make her see stars.

And he did just that, with a few more thrusts he made her come, and followed her shortly after. The soft cries filled the room, their names bouncing off the walls as they collapsed against the bed. Ethan pulled Claire against him, kissing her softly before hugging her, his cheek on top of her head.

“I really love you.” he murmured, seconds away from falling asleep.

“I’ll never get tired of hearing this.” she smiled, smiling too as they drifted away into the land of dreams.

\---- ---- ----

The next day, Ethan was walking down the hall, when he heard his name being called. Zaid needed consultation, so they stepped to the side of the corridor, avoiding being run over by anyone. Ten minutes later they were getting finished when Claire walked in their direction.

“Hi, Zaid! Hello, my dear husband.” She greeted them, pressing a quick kiss to Ethan’s cheek. Looking at him, she asked. “I’ll see you later?”

“Yes. Take care of yourself, Sweetheart.” He hugged her gently, letting her go.

Once she was out of earshot and out of sight, Zaid turned to Ethan with a teasing grin on his lips.

“You are so in love with her, it makes me sick.” He laughed at his colleague, slapping his hand against his back.

“I cannot say you’re wrong, so I’m not going to fight you on this.” Ethan laughed too, looking in the direction his wife went. “Page me when you get results for this, I’m curious to see how it turns out.” He said, pointing towards the files the other doctor was holding.

With that, he turned to leave, but was stopped in his tracks as Zaid called out.

“Hey Ramsey, is that… paint behind your ear?”


End file.
